Hidden love
by smiling cat
Summary: Four years have passed since the events of the 'Talismans of Shannara'. Par is getting married and Wren wants to join the party.... what will Triss do about it? ( Wren x Triss ) R & R
1. The wedding

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything : (

A/N: I really love Terry Brooks' novels although I prefear "The sword of Shannara".

But the couple Triss/Wren is too cool not to write about it.

So here is my story, sat 4 years after "The Talismans of Shannara".

Direct speeches are contained in " " while personal thoughts are written in italic

Enjoy!

**Hidden Love**

By: Smiling Cat

Chapter one

Wren Elessedil, Elf Queen of the Westland, Scion of Ohmsford and holder of the Elfstones, sat under the shadow of the Ellcrys in the Gardens of Life in Arborlon, reading by the sunset light a private letter that came from the Shady Vale.

_Par is getting married!_

She thought enthusiastically, bursting into laugher as a child, amazing the Home Guards hidden at the foot of the Hill that were used to the gloomyness that pervaded her soul when she visited the Tree at sunset. She was always that way since her come back after the Shadowen's defeat four years ago.

_Four years….. How Time flies!_

It seemed yesterday to her, but things had radically changed: the free-born had freed Challaorn with the Trolls' help and praised their chief Padishar Creel as their new King; now they were supporting the Dwarves that were still fighting against Federation to drive the Men of the Southland out of their cities with the fundamental help of Morgan Leah.

The Elves on their part helped their allies and the Four Lands everytime they could through their soldiers and healers. Nothing was known about the Druids; Walker Boh was sleeping the Druids Sleep in the reborn Paranor and hadn't left it since the last battle.

Instead she kept in contact with Par: he and Damson went to visit her sometimes on their way to Callahorn when they were headed to meet Padishar, that had publicly recognised his daughter.

Coll on the other hand prefeared to remain at the Shady Vale to take care of his Parents and the Inn.

_And now their dream will come true… I'd love to be present at the cerimony but they will never let me go!_

She fumed thinking at the obsession for her safety that everyone in her realm seemed to share: her People as well as her Ministers; and than there was Triss who appointed himself as her protector.

_But not only!_

The Captain of the Home Guard had become also her right hand and councelor….. as well as the only shoulder she let herself rely on the rare times she felt she couldn't make it alone.

She smiled thinking at his serene steel-gray eyes so sincere but at the same time unreadable that never let something slip by, always watchful at what surrouned them.

Her thoughts were cut by the object of her ruminations, who sat silently beside her admiring the last rays of the sun: It was a ritual for them to meet under the Ellcrys, sometimes talking about the daily events, or simply enjoying each others company in silence.

Wren enjoyed the serene atmosphere for a long time, than she remembered the letter that was resting on her lap and happyness overtook her again.

"I have news for you!"

She exclaimed joyfully with a happy smile on her face.

Triss couldn't help but smile back, too happy to see her so elated to recall for the hundredth time their respective positions: It had been a long time since he last saw her smile like that.

"What about My Lady?"

He replied regaining his composure.

"My cusin Par is getting married!"

"That's fantastic My Lady!"

Exclaimed Triss, sincerely happy: he had always liked the Ohmsfords.

Then an annoying thought crossed his mind:

"You're not going to visit the Shady Vale, are you?"

_Quod erat demonstrandum!_

Wren thought sighing.

"Surely not! I know it's impossible: you'd never let me go!"

Her annoyance was clear.

"Please try to understand My Lady! We do it on the behalf of your person and of the

Elf Nation….. What will happen to our People without you?"

He asked worriedly

"…. And you even promised me not to run away!"

He said bringing them both back in the memories of that long gone night in Morrowild.

"Yes I promised….."

She wishpered sadly.

"….and I will never do it. My place is here, I know it….. But sometimes I wish I could be free to follow my heart…"

"I'm sorry for recalling such sorrowful rememberances……. And it's not true you can never do what you want, it's simply you have a restricted range….but with the right manouvers you can obtain quite everything My Lady!"

"For example?"

She dared him in disbelive. Triss thought for some minutes with unnerving calm.

"Well… in this case you could suggest to Par to celebrate the Wedding here….. he's half-elf and considered as a hero….. and he's your cusin!"

Wren immediatly objected

"Par will be the first to refuse!"

"Not if you will present it in the right perspective. Damson is Padishar's only daughter!"

"So!"

"What a better occasion to consolidate the relationship between Elves and Mankind?"

Her eyes shone bright with excitement.

"Yes! And more over between all races… they would be a symbol of Peace! And Creel wouldn't deny us his help to convince the Couple…."

Tons of possibilities flashed trough her mind.

"Thanks for your clever suggestion Triss!"

She practically screamed with enthusiasm, reaching out impulsively to hug him, making him blush.

"It's nothing My Lady!"

He tryed to remain impassive and immediatly broke away.

Wren stood up a little mortified and wished him Goodnight, leaving him alone with his thoughts to watch her slim figure retreating down the hill.

* * *

"No! Send someone else!"

Triss yelled, too irritated to pay attention at the tone he was using to address his Queen.

He was bitterly repenting the advices he had given her the previous evening.

Wren was astonished to see him losing control like this, but didn't bother his tone, they were fortunately alone and she could avoid formalities.

"But Triss! It would be only a day, riding a Roc it won't take you long to reach Callahorn and Padishar won't let you wait…… you'd be home for sunset!"

He didn't give up.

"Last time I left you alone was enough for you to get kidnapped and quite killed My Lady! I won't repeat the same mistake!"

"Nothing will happen!"

She answered exasperated.

"I learned my lesson too, I won't be so irresponsable again… be sure!"

"But!….."

"Enough! It's useless to talk about it, we will never come to an agreement… I promised you Not to run away, that I would have been careful, that I'd have let the guards do their job…… What else do you want me to do!"

Wren had lost her temper and flushed with anger: she didn't remember ever being so mad at Triss.

_What's going on? He's always so controlled!_

They faced each other for a long time till he remembered who was standing in front of him:

He bowed not beliving at what he has just done.

"I-I'm sorry My Lady! I don't know what got into me to behave in such a rude and disrespectful way towards you!"

His apologies annoyed her even more and she spoke with a hard and formal voice.

"Don't think about it! The question is over; I'm not asking I'm giving you an order: You will go to Callahorn tomorrow as my ambassador and convince Padishar to help us. Now go and summon the High Council, I must inform them of my plan!"

A dark satisfaction took possession of her seeing him shiver at her harsh tone

"Yes My Lady, I'm at your service."

He exited the room unaware of the sorrow caused by his words, too caught up in his own pain.

_I have always known what was my place, so why should it be hard on me to hear her say it!_

_She's the Queen, I'm her Guardian…… that's all!_

* * *

Wren looked around the High Council table with satisfaction: it seemed her Ministers agree with her intentions for once. The Prime Minister in particular was very kind today.

"Your idea will be very useful for our diplomatic relations and image, My Lady!"

"I'm happy to have your approval Eton Shart! I've always regarded your opinion."

She complimented him to Triss' disgust, but aware that the politician was up to something.

"Thank you My Lady. And…. Now that we are talking about weddings…..when are you going to choose your future husband?"

The queen flushed and gaped at him, than recollected herself and tryed not to lose her temper in front of the whole Council. She gave a look to Triss but he was as calm as ever.

_Seems he regained his composure very quickly._

"What do you mean Prime Minister?"

"Well My Lady, I'll be earnest: you're the last of the Elessedil and you should know that if something happens to you the Kingdom would remain without a rightful Leader; the People worries about the absence of a heir to the throne! I don't want to sound indiscreet but this is the right moment for you to have children..…"

Wren wanted to scream but restrained herself and used a low and dangerous voice:

"So you're suggesting I marry the first decent elf I find to have children….. Do you know how is called such a woman!"

Everyone in the room started blushing or laughing at her hot reply; Shart in particular was shocked and quite scared.

"I'm sorry My Lady, I didn't mean it like that, I swear!"

She sighed in exasperation and the people around her relaxed.

"I know. And I understand perfectly what you meant….. but I can't say I will consider it….

I won't marry without love, or at least affection!"

"Yes My Lady, but it will be better if you tryed to know someone, you don't seem interested in such things at all!"

He insisted, and fortunately noone noticed Triss flinching on his seat.

_I can't make myself to imagine her in the arms of a man!_

"You're right… ok, I promise I will try… but that's all! Oh and how should my husband be like?"

She asked with false innocence

"A straight, loyal, hard-working men….. and very patient!"

Exclaimed General Oridion blushing, making everyone, even Wren laugh hard.

"Thank you Bar!"

She said with affection winking at him. He blushed even deeper if possible.

"And he MUST be an elf!"

Added Fruaren Laurel with a calm but resolute voice.

"Is it a law I wasn't aware of?"

She tryed to sound thoughtless.

"No, but our people won't accept otherways….. you should know it by now!….. My Lady."

It was the first time Triss spoke to her from their previous quarrel.

"Other than that you can choose as you wish….. wisely!"

Finished Shart while asking himself what was going on between the queen and her captain, he had never felt tension among them.

"Coming back to business…. Are we done for today?"

"Yes, your Majesty!"

They answered in chorus.

"Than this session of the High Council is over. You can go!"

They stood up and bowed, than went for the exit, leaving her alone with her new problems.

Triss turned by the door and gave her a look, as if wanting to say something.

Instead he shrugged and left.

* * *

So? What do you think about the first chappy? Send me your comments via-review!

I'll update as soon as I can….. I'm busy at the moment with the beginning of the lessons at the University.

Bye : )


	2. Plotting

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!

A. Note: Hi everybody! Thank you for the reviewing!It's been a long time since I last updated, I'm sorry but I was busy with University

I hope you enjoy this new chappy

P.S: Happy New Year : )

**Hidden Love**

By: Smiling Cat

Chapter 2

"Welcome Triss! It's good to see you"

The Free born ex-leader now King of Callahorn went to meet the Captain of the Elven Home Guard, who had just landed before the Palace's Gates, and shook hands with him warmly.

"It's my pleasure MyLord! You seem to be in good shape and you too Chandos"

He said to the black bearded giant that was approaching: the Man nodded and crashed the Elf's hand in his iron grip with a grin.

Triss managed not to flinch and grinned back.

The three of them started to the well guarded Palace without a word till they reached Padishar's private study.

"Well? What's so important to make you leave your Queen's side? I hope it's nothing serious…."

Padishar said sitting down and inviting Triss to do the same while Chandos went in search of wine and pots.

Triss' espression darkened remembering the last discussion he had with Wren: from then on they hardly spoke to eachother and the previous evening he didn't join her at the Gardens for the frst time. He had been too irritated with himself….. and yes, also with HER.

Even so he tried to sound his usual calm self

"Absolutely no! On the contrary: it's just a little family matter….. Thank you Chandos!"

He said taking the pot that the warrior was handing him and sipping some wine.

Padishar sighed with relief: a new crisis was the last thing he needed; he was getting curious instead.

"What do I have to do with Wren Elessedil's family?"

As soon as he said it his quick mind found the answer

"PAR!"

He exclaimed with a huge smile. Triss grinned back

"That's it! We heard the news about the upcoming marriage…. Congratulations!"

"Thank you… is that all?"

He asked perplex.

"No, my Queen has a proposal about it"

He took another long sip and smirked mentaly in amusement at the Man's impatience .

"She'd like to organize the wedding herself with your help….."

The King looked him wide eyed

_This is the last thing I would have aspected from this meeting!_

And than started to think at the possibilities the event would bring.

Chandos resounding laughter broke his thoughts

"What a strange idea!"

"On the contrary my friend! It's a clever idea…… provided that someone persuade the two lovebirds into it."

"And who would be better at this than you?"

Triss asked, satisfied of the interest he excited, and pulled out a parchment from his belt.

"These are the ideas of myLady abou it"

He said handing it to Padishar, who immediatly read it

"Mmmm…….. I agree with everything a part from the place: it would be best to perform the Cerimony at the Renn Vale, it's more secure and has a particular meaning for uor people……

it's there we joined to fight!"

He said putting down the missive.

Triss considered it carefully than nodded

"Seems right to me, I don't think my Queen will oppose it….. So are we agreed?"

Padishar laughted heartily

"Of course! I think I will enjoy myself like I haven't done in ages"

Triss and Chandos laughed with him, than the Elf stood up, ready to leave.

"So I say goodbye to you myLord. Thank you for receiving me immediatly in such a kind way"

Padishar lift an eyebrow.

"What! Are you leaving already? I hoped you would stay with us for today, there are so many things I'd like to discuss with you…"

Triss hesitated for a moment thinking about Wren

What if something happens to her?….. Not with all those guards around: I organized everything to perfection. 

Besides she will be happy not to have me around for some time…. she made it very clear! 

He thought bitterly.

"I didn't recive orders about it….. I think I can accept with pleasure your hospitality till tomorrow"

"I'm glad to hear it! So what are the news from the Westland?"

He lent forward in anticipation.

* * *

_Where is he? What could have happened? He should have been home yesterday at sunset!_

Wren was thinking while anxiously sitting by the wide window of her bedroom, her eyes lost in contemplation of the West Forest that grew luxuriant and impenetrable near the Elessedil Palace.

The sun shone litting up her weary face: she had slept little the previous night, too worried about Triss' absence.

_Perheps Padishar insisted that he staied by him…. Yes, it surely went like this!_

Still she couldn't make herself belive it and her tension wasn't going to ease any time soon.

She gave a start and quite fell off the armchair when she heard a doorknob some hours later.

"Come on in"

It was one of her lady in waiting

"Goodmorning myLady, Captain Triss has just arrived"

Wren sighed in relife

"Let him wait in my study"

She said tring to pretend indifference with little success

The lady bowed and got out.

She changed her clothes in a hurry and washed her face with cold water to remove the signs of the sleepless night from her red eyes while her mind was racing: now that the anxiety was wearing off anger was quickly overtaking happiness and relife.

_That moron! Now he will hear from me!_

As soon as she was ready she stormed out of the the room slamming the door and went for her study not far away; she stopped by the door for a moment to cool down

_I won't give him the satisfaction of seeing me upset! _

And then entered with resolution, carefull not to slam the door behind her this time.

Triss turned immediatly but didn't leave the french-window where he was standing gazing outside.

He bowed silently, hiding the feelings that were showing in his eyes.

It's been only a day but I missed her: she's so beautiful…… 

He knew it was wrong to have such thoughts about her but he couldn't help it.

That formality was the last straw for Wren, it seemed as if he was mocking her!

"Where have you been?"

She blurted out nearing him, stopping by a feet from Triss, who was astonished at the anger that lit her hazel eyes

"Padishar asked me to stop by….. it would have been very rude of me to refuse since there was nothing urgent here that required my presence…. I had no reason to come back"

"NO! Didn't you think about ME? You should have been back for sunset…. What do you think I felt when you didn'y show up? Who knows what the remainings of the Federation could be up to?"

She was practically yelling on his face and he jerked his gaze away upset, wishpering

"I'm sorry…. I didn' think it'd metter to you, I belived you'd be happy not to have me around, you seemed sick of my presence"

_Was she really worried about ME?_

His words calmed her down, and she felt bad for being so mean to him before his depature for Callahorn….. especially because she did it on porpouse.

_I didn't thought I hurt him! He always seems so indifferent to emotions..._

"It's not like that! Last time we spoke I was only ……. Irritated, flustered………. I didn't thought even for a second that I could possibly don't need you!"

She said in a hurry eager to be forgiven, pleading him with her eyes; She clench her hands tightly on her skirt to avoid reaching out for him.

Triss smiled softly, she smiled back and they locked gazes:

they had understood eachother….. still nothing would be the same again .

The Captain broke the silence handing her a parchment

"These are Padihar's ideas about your proposal"

"So he agreed to help us!"

"Yes and with pleasure I may say"

Wren took the missive and went to sit at her desk, impatient to read the news while Triss was staring at her intently with a frown.

_What do I do now? It's useless to deny it: I can't stay away from her…. But I must! _


	3. Do I love him?

Hidden Love

By: Smiling Cat

Chapter 3

That evening Triss didn't join his Queen at the Gardens to Wren's displeasure: she had to admit that she had always awaited those meetings in trepidation.

Back to the Palace she found instead Tiger Ty who had just arrived for their official meeting: the Wing Riders had chosen him as their representative among the elves, and that gave him the possibility to visit her frequently.

"So? How are you doing my girl?"

The elf asked without ceremony approaching her with his usual rolling gait

"Fine Tiger Ty"

She answered shaking his hand warmly

"I'm very happy to see you"

She seize him by the arm and led him inside.

"Are you hungry? Would you like something to freshen up?"

She asked with solicitude

"Don't worry, I have already made myself at home!"

They walked in a comfortable silence till the Queen's study, where they set down.

"Would you like some wine?"

Wren offered

"Sure! You should know by now that I never refuse a good drink!"

He took the pot she was handing him and drank noisily.

"AH! These are the pleasures of life! Speaking of which: I heard your cousinn is getting married…. Congratulations!"

Wren smiled happily

"Thanks! You know, I'm organizing the event with Padishar; and you're invited of course!"

"You really enjoy yourself playing matchmaker don't you?"

He laughed in amusement but she frawned

"Unfortunately I'm not the only one! The High Council is doing it as well!"

"What! You're telling me that they openly suggested you to get married?"

She nodded

"And who are the candidates for such a honourful task?"

_How dare they? Wren is not an object to sell to the highest bidder!_

"They didn't go that far, they only suggested me to look out and find a decent elf as soon as I can; after all I'm still the Queen, they can't order me. "

Tiger Ty laughed with relife

"I would have paid to be there when you put them back in to their place! What did Triss say about this?"

He asked with nonchalance and spied her reaction: he was rewarded with a deep blush

Wren began to study her hands carefully.

"What do you mean? He has nothing to do with this!"

Tiger Ty congratulated himself for finding her soft spot.

Seems like things berween them are changing… Perhaps he has finally made a move on her…. It was about time! Well done Triss….. by the way, I haven't seen him yet….. It's strange….. did they have a fight? I will better find out!

"Really?"

He grinned mischevously

"And tell me, where is he now? I haven't met him yet"

Wren blushed even a deeper shade of red.

"I don't know! And I don't care!"

She blurted out amazing him

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you…… it's just…. Well….."

Tiger Ty became serious

"Wren…. You know that you can talk with me of everything."

She finally looked him in the eyes and smiled sheepishly

"Thanks!"

She sipped her wine to gather some courage

"I don't understand what's going on myself: for all this time he has been my best friend, guardian, advisor….. All that I have ever needed…. But now….. A few days ago we had an argument and then we found ourself quarreling for the first time since we had known each-other. Since then there's always tension between us….. even if we did make it up."

She pouted and looked depressed.

"I think he's avoiding me…."

Tiger Ty smiled sympathetically.

"You should ask him."

"How can I do it if I don't know what's going on with me?"

"What's going on?"

He saw her confused face and changed question

"What do you feel?"

"Irritation….. Frustration!"

She spat out after some time.

"I can't stand to see him so self-controlled and humble, the distance he keeps between us because of our ranks. I don't give a damn about it but he always has to remind it…… sometimes he seems to care about me, sometimes he treats me as a duty to attend to.

When he's not with me I miss him and when we're toghether he ends up getting on my nervs….. I don't understand!"

"So…. You'd like for him to look at you in a different way….. as a woman!"

She looked startled at him and nodded; she had always refused to think about it.

"Do you know what this means? That you like him…. you probably love him!"

"N-No…… it can't be!"

"Why not?"

"I….."

Tiger Ty became serious: it was time someone shook her.

"You're afraid! You're scared to death of love….. perhaps you fear to lose him…… only you know why!"

"I have nothing against love!"

She spat back

"No sure, till it concerns someone else! I have never thought I'd see the day you would become a coward!"

Wren paled and looked at him angrily, but was force to avert her gaze: Tiger Ty was right!

"What do I do now?"

He grinned wildly

"You go for it! Try to accostum him to the idea little by little and then tell him; be gentle or you'll scare him off!"

He winked at her and she smiled amused

"Thank you Tiger Ty!"

"You're welcome! Now, let's get back to business"

_I'll better stay around…. Wren will probably need me…. Besides things are getting interesting, it will be fun! _


	4. Talks and jealuosy

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything : ( a part from Deron, Lando and Ren (I hope the names don't suck too much).

A/N: Hi everybody! After a long time I'm finally back with a new chapter, I really didn't know how to go on but then my Muse came back. Let's hope she won't run again : ) Thank you for reviewing!

**Hidden Love**

By: Smiling Cat

Chapter 4

The day after Tiger ty and Wren had their little chat found Triss trainig his men with unusual energy. He had always been indefatigable, stern and demanding, but that morning he was utterly snappy and short tempered in his own cool way; this didn't go unnoticed, he was definitely brooding. His Home Guards were gossiping in little groups every-time he gave his back to tutor another unit.

Word was around that the Captain was at odds with the Queen, that they even yelled at each other. Most of them agreed that it had been a lovers spat: it didn't take a Druid to see that those two had been dancing around each over for quite a time.

Still, the soldiers seemed to approve: it would seem strange to see at Wren Elessedil's side someone that wasn't their silent Captain. And that might probably be the problem as it was rumored that she will have to marry soon. For their part they were all for Triss, betting on how long it woud take for him to end up with the hezel eyed elf maiden.

The elf concerned finally had enough of being watched and gossiped about, so he decided to give them leave since it was quite lunch time, trying to look unfazed by their intrusivness.

"We are done for now"

He said to the soldiers, that had assembled in orderly ranks.

"You were doing just fine but it seems you are unable to keep focused any longer.

I wonder why!"

He asked mockingly seeing many blush or break in coughing fits to cover laughter.

"Dismiss!"

They saluted him like one man, putting their rights on the heart and then left in little buzzing groups.

_And those should be soldiers….. Bah! Sometimes they seem a herd of gossiping ladies._

Triss thought with mirth: he loved his Home guards, they were like a band of brothers to him who was an only child. On his way to the Palace he was joined by Deron, his second in command since the great battle four years ago.

"Don't bother too much Triss, after all they are only anxious for you; strange rumors are going around the Palace…."

He didn't know how far he could go on that matter so he stopped there.

Triss didn't mind, after all they were good friends since their training days.

"I know, I heard a lot of things, some true others not"

"So what's the truth?"

"We had a major disagreement, yelled at each other and made up…. And before you ask yes, the High Council really pressed her to get married."

"And you?"

"What about me?"

Triss asked coldly and frowned

"We are friends, are we not? You don't have to hide yourself with me!"

For a long time there was silence.

"…I can't stand the mere idea of seeing her with someone else nor control myself as I should anymore!"

"So you avoid her… why don't you talk to her?"

"Are you crazy? She's the Queen!"

"So what? You won't deny that she's a human being too? I tell you, that's your problem: why can't you see her only as the woman you love? She obviously cares for you and isn't more happy about this situation than you are."

"No… she deserves better."

"Oh yes, she deserves so much more, after all you're only loyal, clever, skilled and not bad to look upon: you're such a lowly being! How can a selfconfident elf used to command as you are become so unsure is beyond me."

After this flusterd outburst Deron dared his annoyed Captain with a defiant look to deny any of it

"But what would I give her? Damn you she's a ruler, she has to find something more in an union then looks and happiness, it's her duty."

Deron eyed him in disbelief.

"You really don't know it, do you? Modesty is a great virtue but understimating yourself like this…. You have always lived in the shadow of the Royal Family but during those years you have made quite a name for yourself: you're respected and loved by most elves of all conditions and feared by many because of your misterious attitude. They may like to praise heros like Phaeton but in the end they know that's people like you or Aurin Striate that makes the difference."

Triss wasn't really surprised, he simply didn't like to think about those things. He knitted his brows in thought.

"I'll never understand why they fear me!"

"Because they can't control nor use you so they leave you alone, dignitaries and politicians in particular"

"Well I'm surely not the scheming type"

They both laughed at the image of Triss sneaking around like a thief.

A group of officials approached them and Deron accepted their invitation to eat with them at a new inn, while Triss went for the Palace, inwardly groaning when he saw Tiger Ty leaning back lazily at the entrance.

_That's not a good sign, he must want to chew me out too! Seems like people doesn't have something better to do these days…._

He looked around discreetly in search of a polite way to avoid the confrontation but he found none.

_It's not that I don't like him… I just don't want to talk about all this mess again_

He went to face his doom downhearted and annoyed.

"Hi Triss, long time no see!"

"Hi Tiger Ty welcome back"

and shook the hand the other was offering.

"I was hoping to have lunch with you, I'm starved after the morning meetings… boredom can be more famishing then training!"

Triss laughed with him releved that the other wasn't pressing matters. They went to the soldiers' mess, as Triss liked to stay with his men from time to time.

"Meetings are always boring, you'll get used … cheer up thinking about how much you'll laugh seeing those know-it-alls quarrel and yell at each other like the paesant they feel so superior over"

They remained in silence till the end of the meal then Tiger Ty, a pint of ale in hand, threw the bomb.

"I heard what happened at the last High Council… is it true they want Wren to marry? I'm dying of curiosity!"

His sharp black eyes gleamed with mischief and Triss started to fidget in his sit.

_That sly old fox doesn't fool me, I know he spoke with Wren yesterday and he knows I know… What game is he playing?_

"Well yes… it's true and it's been very amusing to watch Wren putting the Prime Minister back in his place; but I still wanted to cick their asses for daring"

His lips quirked in a malevolent smirk at the thought. Tiger Ty sneered

"How did she take it?"

Triss chilled, he was still unable to think clearly on the subject

"She didn't talk about it… but she seemed very angry at the moment even if in the end she promised to think about it."

"What does the law say on the matter?"

Tiger Ty asked surprising him: he imagined the wing rider would ask his opinion, not this.

"The ruler can choose among all elves of proven honesty and loyalty"

"So there are no social barriers…"

"No, but it's really unheard of and against Tradition"

"But Wren's mother married one of my Kin and she was the heir to the throne."

Triss looked him in surprise

"I didn't actually think about it… but back then was different, we were at war; and remember that she left not only because of the prophecy, she was unable to stand the way everyone backbited her, she was very proud and free spirited. As her daughter is."

This really ticked off Tiger Ty.

"What do you think is more important? Pride or happiness? Her duty towards the Elf Nation is being a wise ruler and giving heirs to the throne, not to destroy her life!

There would be no dishonour if she chooses an elf without blue blood because I'm sure she'd choose someone ten thousand times better than all Middle Earth princes together. Given that he has the guts to propose, because she 'll never ask for fear of being accepted out of duty."

His fiery eyes bored into Triss' ones as if they could read his soul; under that gaze and with his words in mind he lowered his head in shame.

"Perheps he's not so brave, not as good as you think… only a coward…"

He murmured getting up.

"There's no shame in being scared lad… you're a warrior, you should know that dishonour comes only if you don't fight it!"

Triss nodded and left a thaughtfull Tiger Ty

_So he thinks he's not good enough… I would have never guessed since he seems always so selfconfident; on the other hand these are matters of the heart. I was quite shy and clumsy too when courting my beloved wife!_

He smiled at the happy remembrance and drank the last sip of ale. He came back to reality when someone took the seat in front of him previously occupied by Triss; his eyes rose on the blond elf that was carrying two pints in his hands. He had already seen him… he was a Home Guard.

"Tiger Ty? I'm Deron…"

"Triss' right hand, yes I remember you"

Deron smiled very pleased.

"I'm glad you do. Can I offer you another beer?"

"Sure! One should never refuse"

The younger elf sat and lent him a pint.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

The wing rider asked after a long swallow

"Don't you imagine it?"

"Triss and Wren?"

He offered.

"Correct! You see Triss is my friend other than my Captain, we grew up together; and she's my Queen, I want to see her happy. I don't like the situation between them, they're hurting… and I hate even more to be so powerless!"

He slammed the pint with anger.

"What do you want us to do then? Play matchmaker? It won't work, they are too independent and stubborn"

"But there must be something we can do…"

Deron pleaded

"The only sensible thing is leaving them to sort thigs out on their own… still we can try to give them more opportunities to meet alone, forcing them to speak. And we better stop talking about this, we already taunted them enough for now.

The Guard thought about it and gave in.

"You're right… damn it they are the most stubborn elves I ever met!"

Tiger Ty laughed at his scowling face, followed by the soldier.

Their drinks finished they left the mess, parting ways with a handshake and the propose of starting their plan as soon as possible.

* * *

That afternoon Triss found himself taking Deron's watch since he claimed to be sick.

He followed Wren as a silent shadow everywhere, observing with fascination as she dealed with the delegates of the Trade Guild (their chief Lando in particular) in the Royal Gardens, charming them unknowingly and convincing them to do as she wished.

Not that she was despotic: she was so convincing and reasonable that everyone ended up giving in.

_It seems impossible that she could be so innocent… she's totally unaware of the influence she has with her mere presence, dismissing it as them only listening to her sensible ideas._

In the meantime the meeting was ending and the dignitaries were taking their leave, while Ren the Chief's son, who was Triss' age, lingered at the Queen's side.

The two were laughing at some joke made by the young elf, that kissed Wren's hand, holding it longer than it was necessary, making her blush.

_Looks like they're having fun_

Triss thought gritting his teeth.

Ren left under the pleased stares of his father and Trade Minister.

_Seems like those two snakes are plotting something… that gutless gallant would be such a good suitor…_

He snorted with furious sarcasm

_Wren would have him for lunch in less than a day_

Sunset was nearing so Wren went to the Gardens of Life as usual, feeling Triss' reassuring presence: she always knew when he was around.

She called out to invite him to sit with her under the Elcryss but as soon as she saw his face she wished she hadn't: it was a cold mask of fury.

"So, how did the meeting go?"

He asked as if talking of the weather.

"It went well, you know it… you were there too"

She answered quite perplexed

"Yes I was. But it seems your mind wasn't or you would have noticed the rapacious looks Perek Arundel and Lando were giving you, perheps you were too busy flirting with his son!"

Wren looked him in disbelief

"What are you talking about?"

"Wake up Wren! After the last High Council the hunting season was officially open: every men of age and high position will come forward to find favour in your eyes. Whoever you marry will be King and gain a lot of power"

_And have a beautiful wife in addition._

"Are you saying that noone would want to marry me if I wasn't the Queen! And for your knowlage I wasn't flirting with him, only being polite. I couldn't insult Lando's son, even if he's a spoiled brat!"

Her last sentence went unnoticed in the heat of the fight.

"I only mean that you must be careful, you're in a delicate position and can't trust those snakes: they want their good not yours. And yes you were flirting, you may not be aware of it but you were and now he will feel encouraged… you're too naive!"

Wren flushed red with anger: how dare he accuse and judge her like that!

"Encouraged to do what?"

She challenfed, pissing him off with her insolent tone.

"Something like this!"

He spat back before pulling her to him for a furious kiss; she was so surprised that she didn't even protest and when outrage started to build up it was too late: passion had replaced anger , his assoult was now a caress. Her mind shut down and she snuggled closer to embrace him. Her lips parted on their own will and their toungs met; he moaned with pleasure and pushed her to the ground, deepening the contact.

The sound of chants of the approaching Chosens brought him back to reality: he jumped back up in shame but secretly satisfied. He had wanted to do it for ages! He looked down at Wren and longed to kiss her again: she laid with her ash-bllond hair spreaded around her in the grass, cheeks flushed and lips swollen. Then he remembered who they were and felt guilty for betraying her trust, he was her guardian not her lover!

_Not yet!_

A sneaking part of him wishpered. He thought about what Deron and Tiger Ty had said and considered telling her everything.

_What if she doesn't feel the same? She surely seemed quite taken before_

Smirked his wicked self.

She got up and smiled shily, making his heart beat faster again; he smiled back

_Thank God she isn't angry! What do I do?_

He was spared by the Chosens arrival; they greeted them and left the teens alone with the magical Tree. Triss walked her back to the Palace in silence, they were both too shy and confused to speak; at her chamber's door Wren leaned forward to kiss his cheek, leaving him awestruck to look at the door with a silly and dreamy look.

* * *

A/N: Well what do you think? let me know please, it's really been hard writing this. I'll try to update sooner next time. I know that Triss seems a little out of character but I think that everyone has a breking point, Triss just reached his


	5. Enter the Lovebirds

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything : ( a part from Deron, Lando and Ren (I hope the names don't suck too much).

A/N: Hi everybody! Here's the new chappy. I've been a good girl this time, haven't I? I t took me less time to update ; ) It's not very long I know, but I wanted to keep it separated from the rest, since this will be all about Par and Damson. : ) Thank you for reviewing!

**Hidden Love**

By: Smiling Cat

Chapter 5

Let us leave the Woods of the Westland and have a look at what is going on in Tyrsis.

Par and Damson have been there for some time and they're still unaware of the plans already sat for them. After a peaceful dinner with Padishar they're enjoying a quite chat about the upcoming wedding.

"So, have you sat the date yet?" The king of Callahorn asked cheerfully.

"The first day of Spring! Isn't it a wonderful time of the year to get married? Everything will be blooming." The Bride announced with enthusiasm.

_Damn! There's only a month and a half left, I must hurry with the plan or they won't make it in time._

Padishar smiled to conceal his displeasure.

"Good coiche, and where would you like to have it?"

"Well, at first we thought about the Shady Vale, but perhaps Tyrsis would be better... we're still unsure."

Par explained with a thoughtful look on his elven face.

"If that's like it I have a proposal for you, actually it's not mine, but of the elven Queen..."

"Wren!"

"Yes, your cousin is very happy for the both of you and talking about it we had this idea..."

_What's the old fox up to this time?_

Damson thought alarmed by the twinkle in her father's eyes.

"Why don't we hold the ceremony at the Renn Vale in the presence of our friends and allies from all over the Four Lands? It would be a nice way to celebrate together our Victory and our hopes for the future." He said with satisfaction.

"Father!"

protested the red-headed woman with indignation.

"I think I've already told you that I don't want a big wedding, only family and close friends!"

Padishar laughed heartily. "From what I recall the guest's list has already exceeded some hundred people, since you consider the Free Born's inner cyrcle as your family. What difference would it make some more trolls, elves and dwarves.

"You don't fool me! I'm your daughter after all, am I not? I know how that rotten brain of yours works: there will surely be at least half of the elven Nation watching us!"

She yelled furiously.

"Honey, you..." Par tried to calm her

"Don't dare honey me Par Ohmsford! Can't you see what he's trying to do? He wants to take control over this too."

"So, what if I am? You're not some gipsy conjurer anymore, you're a princess and as such you have duties and responsabilities to fulfill. Your marriage is of the utmost importance because someday you two will take my place, I don't get any younger as time goes by, that's for sure!

I know you never asked for this, you're not hungry for Power, but your blood asks it out of you and if you'll stap down this Land will fall in the shadows once again."

He looked the two speechless youngsters.

"It was wrong of me to avoid this subject, but I thought you would have understood it yourselves by now..." After a long silence Par spoke with shame in his voice, his head downcasted.

"Perhaps we didn't WANT to think about it. We were so cought up in our own happy world and our future that we shut out the rest... I'm sorry."

"Easy Par, I don't blame you, I understand. Being the Free Born's chief is quite different from being the King of Callahorn; if I had known the weight of the responsability that I accepted perhaps... but that's pointless, I did what I had to do and now you're stuck too... I AM sorry."

The young woman looked her father with unshed tears and ran to hug him.

"Ok, we'll hold the cerimony in the Westlands" She croaked out from his shoulder.

He held her more tightly.

"I promise you I will do everything to make it the happiest day of your life."

"You can bet on it old man!"

She smiled up at him and stepped back. Sensing that now the two men wanted to speak she went to give Per a quick kiss and left them alone.

"What's troubling you Vale man?"

As usual Padishar was the first to speak. Par finally looked up at him.

"Will I be worth this? Will the People accept me? I look more like an elf than a man."

"You're a good man with many qualities Par, and by the way you won't be alone: she'll be at your side and I will guide you as long as I can. And what about your heritage? You and your Family are a living legend, everyone knows what you've done for the Four Lands and your relationship with Wren Elessedil will reassure them: in times of need the elves will have an incentive to help us."

The man winked at his future son in law and they laughed together.

"Tell me something... who had this idea?"

"I don't really know myself, but my guess is that Triss suggested it to Wren, she probably feared they wouldn't let her attend the cerimony..."

Par sighed in understanding "She told me about this last time we went to visit her: they're constantly watching her, they're quite hyper protective... but I understand, as Wren does: she's the last of her lineage."

"Yes... and it's strange they haven't yet pushed her into getting married."

"What! I thought she liked Triss... not that she said anything, she's very shy about these things, but I belived she was just waiting for the right time."

The two reflected upon their friend's situation for some time.

"What a strange man the Captain..." Padishar pointed out.

"Everytime i think I have figured him out he does or says something that shatters my opinion... I wouldn't like to have him as an opponent, that's for sure."

"Because you don't like to lose!" Par mocked him. "I must confess that he scares me a little, even if he seems to like me and undoubtedly adores my cousin; He'd do anything for her, not only because she's the Queen."

"Well, at least you'll have something to occupy your time with during the preparations."

Par arched an eyebrow.

"I for sure can't take care of it, I'll give you what ever you need, but the rest is up to the two of you… and you'd better start tomorrow, you don't have much time. Sending the invitation will be a challange itself, and then there are the cerimony, decorations, the reception, dresses……"

He laughed out loud at the horrified expression of the groom.

_What mess did I get myself into! _

_

* * *

_

"This is crazy! Who gets to pay for what!" Damson cried out in frustration.

The two of them had spent the morning writing and sending invitations and now they were planning the rest with many problems.

"We can buy the dresses here but what about decorations and food…. And where will the reception be held?"

Par tried to comfort her with a hug.

"Perhaps we should ask Wren for help, that's her Land after all, she'll surely know how to aid us; and it's been long since we last went there; It's the least we can do to visit her after she's been so kind to us. And it will be usefull to grow familiar with the place where we'll be wed"

"But we haven't been here for long!" Damson protested.

"Dear we don't have much time to get everything ready, and besides we'll have the rest of our lives to be here in Tyrsis."

"Ok. But we will leave the day after tomorrow, I want to go to the tailoress and have dinner with father."

"As you wish honey." Par sighed gloomily at the thought of letting himself being tortured by the tailoess. Damson laughed hard at his puting face.

"Don't be scared, Damson will be there to protect you from the evil tailoess!"

and she dragged him out, both of them still laughing.

* * *

A\N: Phew! Another chappy is done! Please review and let me know what do you think; are Par and Damson in out of character in your opinion?


End file.
